Light-Machine Guns
If you like guarding objectives or sitting in one place and spamming bullets for a long time, these guns are good to consider. They excel at shelling out lots of damage per bullet and lots of bullets per clip at longer ranges than the SMGs. Be careful not to reflexively reload these weapons! Even with Sleight of Hand, it still takes longer to reload these guns than most other weapons in the game. If you accidentally reload too early, switch to your other weapon to cancel the reload, or press the sprint button. M249 SAW: Accuracy: 8+ / 12 Damage: 5 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 9+ / 12 Mobility: 4 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 100/100 Recoil: moderate clusterr Reload Time: 6.45 seconds Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Grip, Steady Aim, Sleight of Hand, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope 30-30 Range: 1000-1500 Rate of Fire: 925 RPM Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (4-10) / Crouch (3.5-8) / Prone (3-6) Used by the U.S. and other NATO militaries. Full auto, like all LMGs. Easily the most accurate LMG under sustained fire, this is the LMG you'd most likely consider for close encounters. Go for headshots with this one when you can, and be careful to fire in burst to conserve ammo unless you expect many enemies to come rushing through the same point. RPD: Accuracy: '''7 / 12 '''Damage: 9 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 6 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 100/100 Recoil: moderate cluster Reload Time: 9.7 seconds Good Perks/Attachments: Grip, Stopping Power, Double Tap, Steady Aim, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope Damage: '''40-40 '''Range: 1000-1400 Rate of Fire: 700 RPM Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (4-10) / Crouch (3.5-8) / Prone (3-6) Soviet LMG currently still in use in Asia and Africa. Use in the Soviet Union itself was halted by the AK-47-derived RPK, known to Battlefield 2 players. This is possibly the best LMG overall, compromising between accuracy, damage, and rate of fire. Use for close encounters, long-distance shots, or massive fire as you see fit. Try double tap and learn using the RPD with it, once you get good, you will not be able to go without using double tap with the RPD. Don't forget to include grip+steady aim for the ultimate control with an insane fire rate, with good bullet damage. This makes for the deadliest LMG in the game. M60E4: Accuracy: ''' 8 / 12 '''Damage: 10 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 3 / 12 Mobility: 4 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 100/100 Recoil: high random Reload Time: 9.7 seconds Good Perks/Attachments: Grip, Double Tap, Steady Aim, Stopping Power, Deep Impact, Red Dot Sight Damage: '''40-50 '''Range: 1000-1500 Rate of Fire: 600 RPM Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (4-10) / Crouch (3.5-8) / Prone (3-6) U.S. general purpose machine gun, used on vehicle mounts and for medium MG support. As the heaviest LMG in the game, this technically inflicts the most damage per bullet, but it has a slow rate of fire and massive recoil. You'll only be able to manage short bursts from this gun if you want to hit something at significant range, and the slow rate of fire means that someone with an assault rifle or SMG has an edge on you if you meet close up. This gun is very good with grip+stopping power+deep impact, just go prone and spam a wall, and watch your kill count go up. Also double tap can work well in close encounters along with grip and steady aim, can make for a very deadly LMG. (Note: You can unlock the M60 at Rank 19 Master Sergeant) BakeR 16:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC)